


Kiss

by sycamore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamore/pseuds/sycamore
Summary: Steven Stone x ReaderFirst kiss with Steven.Imported from DeviantArt.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Original story link: https://www.deviantart.com/polydeuce/art/kiss-steven-stone-x-reader-512606847

It was a hot summer day in Mossdeep City. Luckily, you were shielded from the sun. You were in Steven Stone’s little cottage on the corner of the island. 

You haven’t seen him since you beat him at the Pokémon league. And when he heard you had a week off ever since you became the Champion, he wouldn’t leave you alone.

“I really missed you, [Name].”

You were on the corner of his chaise lounge, looking at the scenery with some tea in hand. Steven’s words brought you back from your thoughts. 

Putting the cup down, you stood up and joined him on his sofa and gave him a grand hug. “I’m yours for the rest of the week, Steven. Don’t worry.”

His face turned with shock. “Are you really staying with me for a week?” 

You poked his nose. “Of course. I’d love to spend all my free time with you.”

Steven smiled at you, and his eyes locked on your own. He was leaning in…maybe for a kiss perhaps, and you stared at him dumbfounded. 

“What’s wrong?” He suddenly asked, and truly you were grateful. 

“I…um,” you were too embarrassed to say the truth. You’ve never had your first kiss before, and you were nervous that you were going to upset Steven once he found out how inexperienced you were. You played with the ring he gave you on your fingers, ashamed to state what was keeping you away. 

He leaned back, not wanting to meet your eyes. “[Name],” he muttered, just barely enough for you to hear. “If—if you don’t like me in that way, just say so. I’ll be happy to move back to your comfort zone.”

“Steven—no—I mean, I like you a lot, I really do, please don’t ever feel like I don’t. It’s just…” You looked back at his face, which still had a pink hue dusting at his cheeks. “It’s just that I haven’t done this before. I haven’t kissed anyone, and I’m not exactly sure how to go through with it….”

Steven met your eyes again, his blush a little deeper. “Well, am I allowed to be your first kiss?” He was back to leaning close, a few inches away from your face. “I won’t be rough.”

“Of—of course,” you say, and then his left hand is holding your cheek, thumb tracing your jawline. Your face is getting increasingly hot, and the way Steven’s looking at you is becoming unbearable, and if he doesn’t hurry up you’ll have to—

Then his lips are on yours, and it’s much better in real life. He tastes sweet. You close your eyes and he tastes even sweeter. His other arm wraps around your waist, and your hands are hanging on his chest. 

Steven pushes on your mouth, roughly, and pulls away. Immediately you bring your hand to your face, trying to cover your burning blush. It was useless, though. Steven already saw it. 

He nuzzles his head in your neck. “How did you like that, [Name]?” He asks. 

“Sweet,” you manage. “And you were rough. You said you weren’t going to be rough.”

“I’m sorry. How do I repay you?” 

“Kiss me again, perhaps?”

**Author's Note:**

> my first deviation. it's really short ><  
> i really love steven stone, and i haven't had my first kiss yet
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
